Harry Potter et le Collège du Quartier
by Utopiste
Summary: UA. "Cela lui arrivait souvent, de plus en plus alors que les années passaient. Il fermait les yeux en espérant retrouver ciel étoilé et moto volante. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un beau rêve tout de même."
1. Boas, carnets et sucettes bon marché

_Hello ! Ici Utopiste, avec un nouvel OS. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai disparu, non ? _

_En fait, cette histoire est supposée devenir une fiction à chapitres. J'ai déjà le plan dans ma tête, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire quand je l'ai commencée, avec un projet de site en cours. Mais maintenant mon site est prêt. Alors j'ai arrangé la fin pour qu'elle soit ouverte, comme ça je pourrais continuer l'histoire si jamais il y a vraiment des gens intéressés ou que j'ai du temps libre cette année, parce que j'aimerais vraiment le faire. Enfin bon, je devrais aussi trouver un bêta parce qu'il y a quelques fautes que je ne vois que trop tard, malheureusement._

_Au passage, cet UA n'exclut pas l'existence de tous les personnages par la suite (y'a qu'à voir la fin) : la magie seulement est touchée, et... Et vous verrez le reste si je me décide à continuer. Reste qui différera un peu, puisque les dialogues n'auront pas à être repris ) soulagement, je vais pouvoir enfin écrire sans deux traductions et la version originale ET Pottermore à côté._

_Bref. Magie ou pas, tout ceci appartient à Joanne Rowling. Il y a de nombreuses citations de la traduction. Et puis il faut citer la Warner, même si honnêtement - je cautionne pas toujours ce qu'ils font. Buh._

_Bref, enjoy ! Et si vous pensez que je devrais écrire la suite, écrivez une review, même si c'est juste un "continue". Sinon, laissez en une quand même, pour que je m'améliore par la suite ^^ Et puis je vous donnerai des cookies. Promis.  
_

* * *

**Harry Potter et le collège du quartier**

**Chapitre 0 : **Boas, carnets et sucettes bon marché

_« Il s'était passé plus de dix ans depuis que les Dursley avaient trouvé au saut du lit leur neveu devant la porte, mais Privet Drive n'avait quasiment pas changé. »_

Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, chapitre 2

La moto volait, et lui avec.

Il ressentait tout avec une précision extraordinaire : les muscles des bras puissants du géant autour de son corps frêle, la barbe touffue qui picotait son crâne, le vent dans ses cheveux qui emportait avec lui les kilomètres, le froid de l'air luttant contre la chaleur du robuste biceps serré contre lui. Il sentait aussi la forte odeur de musc et de forêt qui l'entourait comme un cocon, et entendait le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles gelées autant que le ronflement de la moto. Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux il pourrait voir le ciel bleu au-dessus et la ville tourbillonnant au-dessous, il voulait les voir d'ailleurs – ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement comme si elles étaient engluées dans de la cire et…

Le noir.

Un instant il crut que c'était le barbe brune du géant ou bien la nuit bleue qui planait sur Londres. Mais en réalité, c'était le plafond du placard sous l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Un plafond bien familier pour Harry Potter, puisque c'était lui qu'il voyait chaque matin en se réveillant, chaque soir en se couchant, et parfois un peu pendant la journée, aussi. Harry referma les yeux en espérant retrouver le ciel étoilé et la moto volante. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un beau rêve tout de même. Alors il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond qu'il connaissait de toute façon par cœur en attendant que ses membres engourdis par le sommeil lui obéissent. L'ampoule, nue, pendouillait, semblant prête à tomber à tout instant. Le relief des marches de l'escalier était perceptible même dans la pénombre. Les planches de lambris sombre étaient ternes à cause de la poussière. Rien de neuf de ce côté-là, et même si c'était ridicule, Harry se sentit inexplicablement déçu. Il se redressa finalement, resta un instant assis sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur l'étroite jalousie que son oncle avait fini par percer. La vitre était si sale qu'on ne pouvait même pas voir, mais l'enfant n'avait pas envie de la laver. Elle ne donnerait que sur la clôture.

Il vit ses chaussettes traînant par terre, envisagea de s'habiller, soupira, se recoucha. Avec un peu de chance il réussirait à se rendormir et pourrait voler – pardon, rêver – à nouveau.

Malheureusement, cette fois, son sommeil fut sans rêve.

« Allez, debout ! Immédiatement ! » cria une voix stridente derrière la porte.

Harry sursauta en se réveillant à nouveau – il s'était vraiment rendormi ? Les poings maigres de Tante Pétunia tambourinaient à la porte du placard avec hargne.

« Vite, debout ! » piailla à nouveau la voix, de plus en plus suraiguë.

L'enfant soupira et décida de se lever avant que sa tante ne puisse plus se faire entendre que par les chauves-souris. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, répondit doucement qu'il était réveillé et s'habillait. Les coups s'arrêtèrent, mais un autre ordre péremptoire suivit avant que les pas de tante Pétunia se fassent entendre. Elle s'éloignait vers la cuisine. Il se pencha, faisant attention à ne pas renverser les quelques affaires posées sur l'étagère, et tenta de chasser gentiment une araignée de son pantalon. Il n'avait plus peur des araignées, à présent, et elles n'avaient plus peur de lui, non plus. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, peu effrayée par la main géante qui l'approchait, il prit délicatement Aragog dans sa paume pour la poser doucement sur un des quelques livres en équilibre précaire au-dessus du matelas. L'arachnide escalada aisément la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, puis les quelques planches de bois branlantes faisant office d'étagère, avant d'arriver à une toile plus en hauteur. Il avait "emprunté" ses livres à son cousin, qui ne s'en était pas aperçu – Harry se déculpabilisait en pensant qu'ils étaient mieux à être conservés religieusement par lui plutôt qu'à prendre la poussière dans la bibliothèque de Dudley. Pire, ils pourraient être utilisés pour frapper des gringalets. Or il se trouvait qu'Harry Potter était un gringalet, et que frapper son cousin était le sport de prédilection de Dudley Dursley - voire même son seul sport.

Les pas de Tante Pétunia se firent entendre à nouveau, de plus en plus forts alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

« Ça y est ? Tu es levé ? questionna sa voix de crécelle.

\- Presque, répondit l'enfant en enfilant un pantalon trop large qui avait appartenu à son cousin.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, répéta le crissement. Je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley. »

Harry grogna à ce rappel désagréable. Chaque année à cette date, son cousin allait s'amuser avec ses amis et en gardait des souvenirs mémorables, comme cette fois où ses parents l'avaient emmené au parc d'attraction. Il avait même pu faire les montagnes russes inversées, bien qu'il n'ait que sept ans, car il était déjà particulièrement gros pour son âge. Sa tante et son oncle préféraient le décrire comme « bien bâti ». Pendant ce temps, Harry passait sa journée chez Mrs Figg, au 6, Privet Drive. Elle n'était pas méchante – si l'on croyait Harry, personne ne pouvait l'être comparé aux Dursley – mais c'était une sorte de vieille folle qui passait son temps à lui montrer des photos de ses chats en lui racontant leurs morts tragiques. Avant qu'elle ne propose de le garder, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'on puisse avoir autant de chats décédés sans se décourager, surtout au vu des circonstances loufoques de leurs morts –s'étouffer avec une boule de poils, vraiment ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien, rien », rétorqua-il avec amertume.

oOo

L'enfant sortit de la salle de bains en traînant les pieds. Le couloir lui sembla trop court jusqu'à la cuisine, où il découvrit un spectacle toujours étonnant quoique familier. La table disparaissait sous les cadeaux qui, comme une colonie de champignons exotiques, avaient migré sur le plancher et les fauteuils. Un des paquets semblait dessiner la forme d'une bicyclette, et contenait certainement le vélo de course convoité par Dudley. Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le désirait tant, étant donné qu'il ne faisait jamais d'autre sport que… Bref, toujours était-il qu'avec un peu de chance, Harry pourrait récupérer son vieux vélo pour aller au collège, une bicyclette banale qui avait été flambant neuve – il se souvenait avoir admiré sa peinture rouge brillante et ses roues argentées – mais que Dudley n'avait pas laissée en très bon état. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé prendre soin de ses affaires : à quoi cela aurait-il servi, puisque ses parents étaient disposés à lui en racheter des nouvelles ? Il avait un jour eu un lézard, qu'il avait baptisé Tortue, et avait oublié de la nourrir pendant trois jours. C'était Pétunia qui s'était finalement souvenue de son existence. Quelques semaines plus tard, il l'échangeait en cachette contre le nouveau NARC. Il fallait croire que tuer des junkies pixellisés l'enthousiasmait plus que donner de la laitue à Tortue. Harry avait ressenti une certaine compassion pour le pauvre animal, peut-être à cause de leur ressemblance.

Tout comme Tortue, il était loin de sa vraie famille. Il avait également toujours été petit et maigre, peut-être parce qu'il vivait dans un placard, probablement par nature, sans doute car Dudley lui piquait souvent sa nourriture. Il avait de grands yeux verts, qu'une âme plus lyrique aurait sans doute comparé à des émeraudes, mais que lui estimait plutôt semblables aux écailles du petit reptile. Cependant ils étaient cachés sous de grosses lunettes de myopes ayant la forme et l'épaisseur d'un cul-de-bouteille et qui ne tenaient plus que grâce au papier collant qu'il avait appliqué après que son cousin les ait tordues - de multiples fois. La seule partie de lui qu'il aimait était sans doute la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, mais était le plus souvent masquée par une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux noirs indomptables.

« Va te peigner ! » beugla Vernon en entrant dans la cuisine alors que son neveu retournait les tranches de bacon.

Une fois par semaine, il coupait avec un acharnement las la masse rebelle surmontant le corps frêle de l'enfant et chaque semaine, les crins repoussaient, toujours aussi désordonnés. Il paraissait qu'il le tenait de son « bon-à-rien de père ». Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir son père pour le vérifier, et aussi pour lui demander pourquoi il l'avait laissé aux Dursley plutôt qu'à un couple d'amis qui l'aurait traité comme leur fils. Quand il avait demandé à sa tante pourquoi il ne vivait pas avec ses vrais parents, elle était partie dans un soliloque.

« Tes parents étaient des misérables, entre ton bon-à-rien de père et ma cinglée de sœur, tu devrais être heureux d'être avec nous. (Et puis on a été déjà bien généreux en te prenant sous notre toit ! rappelait-elle régulièrement d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.) Toujours est-il que personne ne voulait être ami avec cet alcoolique de James Potter, si ce n'est des personnes tout aussi irresponsables et déséquilibrées – pour une fois tes parents ont pris la bonne décision en te confiant à des gens raisonnables et _normaux_. »

Puis elle avait ajouté d'un ton autoritaire :

« Ne parle plus jamais de tes parents, et surtout pas en face de Vernon, c'est compris ? »

(Évidement, il avait désobéi, et son oncle l'avait puni en l'enfermant le soir dans son placard sans manger.)

oOo

Harry était en train de finir de cuire les œufs lorsque son cousin apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ressemblait énormément à l'oncle Vernon : à peu près dénué de cou et grand. Ce qui les dissociait, outre leur âge, était la moustache épaisse et les cheveux poivre-et-sel du père alors que Dudley avait la peau rose, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds de sa mère. De plus, là où Vernon aurait pu être décrit comme massif, son fils était simplement gras. Il était si gros que bien que du même âge, Harry nageait dans les vieilles affaires de son cousin. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de devoir les porter tous les jours.

Enfin, Pétunia arriva à sa suite, semblant ridiculement frêle par rapport à son fils. Ils étaient à présent à quatre dans le salon déjà peuplé de paquets, et la pièce devenait de plus en plus étriquée. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de trouver un espace où déposer les assiettes remplies à ras-bord de bacon et d'œufs, peu aidé dans sa tâche par le mouvement perpétuel de Dudley, qui comptait avec précision ses cadeaux. Lorsque le brun eût réussi à poser chaque assiette, il poussa une boîte rectangulaire – un jeu vidéo ? Sûrement pas un livre – pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Pendant ce temps, l'autre garçon avait fini de compter et fixait ses parents avec des yeux plus humides que d'ordinaire.

« Trente-six, geignit-il. Ça fait deux de moins que l'année dernière. »

Pétunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard anxieux.

« Mon petit chéri, tu n'as pas compté le cadeau de la tante Marge, regarde, il est là, sous ce gros paquet que Papa et Maman t'ont offert.

\- D'accord, ça fait trente-sept », corrigea leur fils en rougissant de plus en plus.

Lorsque Dudley rougissait, ce n'était jamais par honte. C'était parce qu'il préparait une de ses colères mémorables où il pouvait pleurer, hurler, renverser la table. Harry engloutit le plus vite qu'il le pouvait son bacon – il était assez maigre comme ça, il n'allait pas en plus sauter un repas.

« Et ! Nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure, crissa précipitamment tante Pétunia qui avait visiblement senti le danger venir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon petit agneau ? Deux autres cadeaux, ça ira ? »

Harry ricana en voyant son cousin réfléchir avec effort, avant de réprimer son rire face au regard menaçant d'oncle Vernon. L'enfant finit par comprendre qu'il en aurait trente-neuf, et la bombe fut désamorcée. Il entendit vaguement son oncle commencer à congratuler son fils, mais la scène qui se jouait dans la salle à manger de Privet Drive lui paraissait floue à présent. Un rêve qu'on arrive pas à rattraper... Lointain... Lointain cauchemar, oui.

Cela lui arrivait souvent, de plus en plus alors que les années passaient. Il voyait un autre monde, un où il ne vivait pas dans une maison ornée de photos d'un "chérubin" dans les différents stades de sa vie et où les murs de placard ne lui paraissaient pas aussi familiers. Son père n'y était pas un alcoolique mort dans un accident de voiture. Sa mère n'était pas à demi folle. Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley – ils n'existaient pas. Mrs Figg y devenait une magicienne, ses chats s'y animaient comme des sphinx, Aragog y gonflait jusqu'à devenir un monstre géant, les amis y pleuvaient, les aventures s'y enchaînaient… Les motos y volaient.

C'était vraiment un beau rêve.

« C'est malin ! » lui reprocha la tante Pétunia avec un regard furieux.

Harry se réveilla de ses motos volantes, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Qu'avaient-ils dit, déjà ?

« On pourrait peut-être téléphoner à Marge, proposa l'oncle Vernon.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Vernon, tu sais bien qu'elle déteste cet enfant », le rabroua la tante.

Oh, oui – la jambe de Mrs Figg mais pourquoi – oh.

Il réalisa soudain ce que cela voulait dire. Pas d'odeur de chou incrustée dans ses vêtements, pas de Mistigri ou Patounet ou Minerva, pas de biscuits rances – du moins pas avant l'année prochaine. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui rappela qu'il devrait se sentir triste pour la vieille dame – il était désolé pour elle, vraiment, mais…

« Et ton amie... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Yvonne...

\- Elle est en vacances à Majorque.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser ici, offrit Harry avec espoir.

\- C'est ça, et quand nous reviendront, la maison sera en ruine ? » grinça la tante Pétunia avec un air moqueur.

Il promit qu'il n'en serait rien, mais ils avaient déjà cessé de l'écouter.

oOo

Harry regarda la route défiler à travers la vitre. C'était presque comme dans son rêve, sans le vent dans les cheveux, l'odeur de nature de Géant, la liberté et… Non, en fait, ce n'était pas du tout comme dans son rêve. C'était pour cela qu'il était fascine par les motos qui filaient le long du pont, slalomant entre les véhicules, se coursant, volant presque. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir des sensations de son rêve, s'imaginant à moto à son tour. Il décida que ce devait être la meilleure chose au monde.

« Conduisent comme des malades, ces petits voyous ! » s'exclama l'oncle Vernon, visiblement d'avis différent.

Sans même réfléchir, le garçon dit pensivement :

« J'ai rêvé d'une moto, cette nuit. Elle volait. »

Dudley et Piers lui lancèrent un regard moqueur, alors que la tante Pétunia levait les yeux au ciel et que l'oncle Vernon se contentait de soupirer devant tant de sottise. Harry baissa la tête, souhaitant s'être tu – que croyait-il, qu'ils allaient percuter la voiture qui les précédait ?

« Les motos ne volent pas, dit son cousin en détachant bien chaque mot, comme s'il parlait à un imbécile ou bien un jeune enfant.

\- Je sais bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve », murmura Harry avec honte.

oOo

Il préféra se taire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au zoo. C'était une belle journée de printemps, toute de ciel pur et chaleur. Il avait même eu droit à une sucette – les Dursley n'avaient osé l'en priver quand la jolie vendeuse la lui avait proposée. Bien sûr, les gigantesques glaces au chocolat de Piers et Dudley devaient être meilleures, mais elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Il avait distancé le groupe et était assis sur le banc en face de la cage du gorille, s'amusant à le comparer à son cousin. Il espérait que ce dernier ne se lasse pas des animaux pour profiter de la présence de son ami et se mettre à le cogner. De toute façon, les Dursley le réprimanderaient sûrement – que leur fils s'amuse en privé, d'accord, mais en public, cela pourrait être mal vu. Et si Pétunia et Vernon Dursley craignaient une chose, c'était bien d'être mal vus.

Puis ils déjeunèrent au restaurant du zoo, où tout était "hors de prix", jugea la tante Pétunia. Cela n'empêcha pas Dudley de choisir la coupe de glace géante, puis d'en exiger une autre – pas assez grosse à son goût. Harry pu la finir, ce qui compensa le creux laissé par les quelques frites grappillées.

Ils allèrent finalement au vivarium. Il s'amusait à traîner derrière des familles ou des couples sans qu'ils le voient : comme ça, il avait presque l'impression d'être un enfant normal avec des vrais parents. Bien entendu, ils finissaient par le voir et il s'enfuyait alors un peu plus loin, mais c'était un jeu agréable, tout de même.

« Hé, salut toi », sourit l'homme derrière lequel il se cachait.

Harry se glaça en l'entendant, baissant le menton et reculant de trois pas. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, vraiment – il voulait que l'inconnu oublie l'incident et puis l'oublie également – alors il se tut en contemplant le sol poussiéreux du zoo. À chaque pas, une sorte de cendre crayeuse s'échappait des gravillons blanchâtres pour se coller à ses chaussures trop grandes, ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Il sentit que l'homme se baissait, sursauta et fixa avec plus d'acuité encore ses baskets trop grandes, à présent couvertes de poussière blanche comme du sable. Non-non-non-

« On dirait que t'as perdu ta langue. Le petit muet a un nom ? » demanda l'étranger, toujours amusé.

Cette fois, l'enfant fut bien obligé de lever les yeux pour répondre.

« Oui, tenta-t-il dans un mélange de timidité et de méfiance. Et vous ? »

Et l'homme partit dans un éclat de rire, le rire le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais entendu – on aurait dit un genre d'aboiement rauque, comme quand la Tante Marge apportait ses chiens avec elle. Le ricanement prenait toute la gorge de l'inconnu avant de sortir par saccade de sa bouche ouverte sur des dents plutôt pointues. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant – une poignée de secondes peut-être – mais le son si particulier sembla résonner encore quelques minutes plus tard.

« En effet, je m'appelle Black. Et toi ? » interrogea-t-il d'un air trop sérieux pour être réel, une main tendue vers le petit garçon.

Harry réfléchit une seconde à peine avant de la serrer.

« Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter », déclara-t-il non sans une certaine appréhension.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'autre - surprise ? Tristesse ? Joie ? Un peu de tout ça à la fois - et Black sourit. Son regard, cependant, paraissait différent.

« Bonjour Harry, Harry Potter. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, quelques secondes, trente peut-être, moins d'une minute en tout cas, enfin sûrement. Les grands yeux verts de l'enfant ne se détachaient pas de ceux, moins enfantins, plus sombres, insondables, de l'homme. Quand le regard acheva de mettre Harry mal à l'aise, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir que ses paroles détournent les braises de ses iris.

« Pourquoi tu ris comme un chien qui aboie ? » demanda-t-il, se le reprochant aussitôt, ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'il oubliait de réfléchir.

Le ricanement réapparut, moins fugitivement cette fois-ci, mais toujours rauque et moqueur. Il sourit, un peu rassuré : Black ne le détestait pas encore, il commençait même à lui répondre.

« HARRY ! » s'égosilla derrière lui une voix masculine, bien différente de celle de l'étranger lui faisant face, aussi nasillarde que l'autre était rauque, aussi antipathique que l'autre attirait l'attention.

Bon, d'accord, il n'était peut-être pas très objectif.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? tempêta l'oncle Vernon pendant que Pétunia ajoutai :

\- Désolée qu'il vous ait embêté, Monsieur. »

Mais quand son neveu vit son expression – narines froncées, moue, regard fuyant – il comprit qu'elle était loin d'être désolée. Plutôt dégoûtée, en fait. Il est vrai que le blouson en cuir clouté, le jean trop serré et le sac d'une couleur douteuse de l'homme n'étaient certainement pas pour plaire aux Dursley : il avait l'air d'un rockeur tout droit sorti des années 80.

« Oh non, sourit-il. Votre fils (Vernon manqua de s'étouffer à ce mot) est adorable. Puis il ajouta en se penchant vers l'enfant : on se reverra Harry, Harry Potter. »

Et puis, juste comme cela, il était parti.

Vernon l'emmena dans la voiture pour lui crier dessus, puis le garçon y resta enfermé pendant tout le reste de la visite, ratant même la visite au vivarium – il avait tellement envie de voir leur boa constrictor.

En fouillant ses poches ce soir-là, enfermé dans son placard, à la recherche du papier de sa sucette, il trouva quelque chose de bien différent. Il n'était pas sûr de comment ils étaient arrivés là, ou d'où ils venaient – mais il y avait un crayon-gomme et un carnet noir.

En ouvrant le carnet à la lumière de son ampoule, Harry Potter vit d'abord, sur la première page "Propriété de Tom Jedusor" puis, sur la seconde "À ne jamais utiliser pour le travail – B".

Il sourit, et commença à écrire.

_Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. _


	2. Le quatrième mur

_**Inutile note de l'auteur : **_

_Wow, ça fait longtemps, hein ? Uh. Euh. _

_Ce chapitre est prêt depuis des mois, en fait. Mais bon, vous savez. La vie. Les problèmes. Les concours. La perte de motivation. Comme on dit, « shit happens ». Eeeet je ne suis pas retournée sur ffnet depuis plus de six mois. Euh. Bon.  
… Désolée ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ? Oui, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou bien l'ont mise en favori ! C'est plutôt cool. _

_Dans ce chapitre, quelques personnages vont apparaître, mais c'est toujours le début, mais il commencera le collège dans le chapitre suivant. Bon, par contre il ne se passe pas grand-chose, hein, je pose l'intrigue tout doux et tout. Ceci est encore un chapitre d'introduction/de transition. Le suivant sera soit plus long, soit en deux parties, je ne sais pas encore. On commencera à avoir des mini intrigues, sûrement._

_Les notes ne sont pas essentielles à la lecture, vous pouvez d'ailleurs les lire à la fin, ce que je recommande (puisque c'est ma méthode)._

_L'univers appartient toujours à JKR, les livres cités sont respectivement d'Orwell, Tolkien, Shelley et Stevenson. Oui, ce sont mes lectures à son âge. Je fais de lui une lecture de fantasy pour expliquer son inspiration. Ce sont surtout des classiques parce que je suis une sale snobinarde littéraire qui l'assume totalement (et surtout parce qu'il me faut des livres déjà parus en 1990). Plus Agatha Christie et Schopenhauer. Plus Platon._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Le Quatrième Mur

_« On passe sa vie coincé dans le labyrinthe à essayer de trouver le moyen d'en sortir, en se régalant à l'avance à cette perspective. Et rêver l'avenir permet de continuer, sauf qu'on ne passe jamais à la réalisation. On se sert de l'avenir pour échapper au présent. »_

Qui es-tu Alaska, John Green

_« Harry passait le plus de temps possible hors de la maison, à se promener dans les environs en pensant à la fin des vacances qui représentait pour lui une minuscule lueur d'espoir. »_

Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, chapitre 3

* * *

Il avait été puni, évidemment. Pas sa plus longue sanction, certes, mais cela avait bien dû durer une semaine : quand il était sorti, l'école était déjà finie. Il avait pu échapper à la traditionnelle course-poursuite du dernier jour, où Dudley et sa bande tentaient de "dire adieu" à leurs victimes préférées – donc Harry au premier rang, évidemment. Ce détail seul semblait lui prédire que l'entrée au secondaire (1) serait la promesse d'une nouvelle époque où son cousin occuperait bien moins de place.

Cependant celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord. Ses amis venaient à la maison presque chaque jour, et dès que l'ennui se faisait sentir, ils revenaient à un passe-temps sûr d'être toujours amusant, à savoir la chasse au Harry, justifiant tous leurs actes par quelque chose dans les eaux de « Au moins tu auras de la pratique pour ton école ». Et quand il voyait tante Pétunia tremper une vieille veste et un pantalon en piètre état dans de la teinture grise pour lui constituer un uniforme, il se disait que la bande des brutes n'avait peut-être pas si tort que ça. Entre cet agréable présage, les coups de Dudley et les grognements de son oncle, qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné et n'attendait qu'une excuse pour le punir (quoique cela ne fût pas si différent de l'ordinaire), Privet Drive lui était devenu insupportable.

C'est pourquoi lui-même sortait tous les jours depuis un mois, sauf en certaines occasions toujours appréciées où Dudley allait voir sa bande au lieu de les inviter – une fois, il avait même pu s'introduire dans sa chambre et jouer sur l'ordinateur deux heures avant de repartir avec quelques livres datant de l'anniversaire : _1984_ et _La Ferme des Animaux,_ _Le Silmarillion _et _Bilbo le Hobbit_, _Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne_ et _puis L'Étrange Cas du docteur Jekyll et de M. Hyde_ aussi. De quoi tenir au moins pendant les vacances. (Et puis, il avait son carnet. Il avait beaucoup écrit dessus, ces temps-ci.)

Ce jour-là était un jour comme un autre. Réveil sous les beuglements suraigus du réveil, suivi par la préparation du petit-déjeuner des Dursley en brûlant le bacon au passage. Il s'était habillé en vitesse au son de l'arrivée de Piers, et était sorti sous les grognements de l'oncle Vernon, mécontent de ce que racontait R.S., la rédactrice de la _Gazette_. Comme tous les mois à la même date, la _Gazette_ de Little Whinging était publiée ; comme tous les mois, les Dursley l'achetaient et comme tous les mois, ils se plaignaient des nouvelles. À se demander pourquoi ils se donnaient encore la peine – oh, oui, c'est vrai, se plaindre était l'activité préférée de Vernon. Derrière manger et punir Harry, peut-être.

Apparemment, Monseigneur voulait vendre l'Œil de Platon au profit du Terrier. Le Terrier, c'était le nom donné aux quartiers les plus à l'Est, presque en périphérie, près du collège d'Harry, à un peu plus de la moitié d'un mille (2) de Privet Drive. Ils étaient connus pour être principalement des logements à bas loyers pour les plus pauvres, soit la source principale de la main-d'œuvre que Vernon Dursley embauchait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas ressentir pour eux un mélange de mépris et de crainte, comme s'il était face à un lépreux très contagieux. Le conseil de Little Whinging menaçait d'arrêter leurs aides à tout moment. L'Œil de Platon, lui, c'était apparemment un diamant rouge, l'une des pierres précieuses les plus rares à ce jour. Et Monseigneur – car tel était le nom que les habitants de Little Whinging lui donnaient – était un riche français qui s'était installé un peu en périphérie, dans le manoir abandonné – qui n'avait jamais aussi mal porté son nom, par ailleurs. Il était anobli, non par la Reine, mais par l'argent, ou plutôt la place qu'il occupait au sein du cœur des habitants. Bien que sa famille soit très ancienne, il n'avait autrefois eu aucun titre, aucun bien, et tout ce qu'il avait, il l'avait gagné grâce à ses inventions. Quoique le mot se disait qu'il avait perdu son statut de multimillionnaire à cause de ses trop nombreuses donations à diverses œuvres de charité (et possiblement des troubles dans son entreprise).

oOo

Harry se rendait rarement à la petite librairie de Little Whinging. En fait, il était à peu près sûr que c'était également le cas d'une écrasante majorité des habitants – et ce, non pas parce qu'ils étaient illettrés. Ou du moins, ce n'était le cas que pour une minorité d'entre eux. En réalité, tous avaient désertés la bibliothèque autrefois remplie depuis que le poste de Cecilia avait été repris par Mme Pince. Apparemment, la charmante jeune femme, plus si jeune du temps d'Harry, était partie de la ville lorsque la bibliothèque de son amant avait été rachetée pour trois bouchées de pain par Monseigneur, le riche français. Elle l'avait alors suivi dans un petit village de campagne peuplé de riches familles anciennement aristocrates – quelque chose comme Little Haneton, le jeune garçon n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux ragots de Tante Pétunia. Elle ne portait pas l'ancienne bibliothécaire dans son cœur, certainement car la nature avait été bien plus généreuse avec elle.

Toujours était-il que Mme Pince était une femme d'âge moyen, d'une minceur sèche, avec un tailleur de vieux velours gris souris et une vague ressemblance avec un oiseau de proie. Elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille après son veuvage, veuvage aux causes mystérieuses s'il en est (une sombre histoire d'assurance vie) chuchotait Pétunia, qui l'aimait encore moins que celle qui l'avait précédée. Harry se demandait bien qui avait pu épouser une bonne femme aussi méchante. Non, pas méchante, plutôt… Acariâtre. Et accordant plus d'importance au soin d'un livre qu'à la vie humaine, certainement. Depuis les sales potins que la tante avait propagé sur elle, elle pouvait passer sa journée à fixer l'enfant de ses grands yeux de hibou, sévères et suspicieux.

Mais ce jour-là, le temps était particulièrement peu clément, et pour un enfant de Little Whinging sans une livre en poche, la bibliothèque était le seul abri. Harry pensa un instant à rentrer à Privet Drive, évalua ses chances d'arriver à son placard sans être attrapé au passage par Dudley et Piers. Elles étaient nulles.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'ébroua en entrant, et des myriades de petites gouttelettes s'échappèrent de ses cheveux dégoulinants. Peu convaincu par l'efficacité de cette action, il s'avança vers le bureau en face de lui. Ses chaussures trempées couinaient à chacun de ses pas sur le parquet, et toutes les personnes présentes relevèrent la tête vers lui quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous, encore ? grinça Pince. (Si elle n'était pas tenue à la politesse… Qui sait ?)

\- Eh bien, je lis, principalement. »

Ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne réponse, puisque ses joues creuses tournèrent au cramoisi.

« Je signe où ? » marmonna-t-il pour la distraire. Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien puisqu'elle lui indiqua la feuille avant de se replier dans un silence outré. Il chercha un instant avant de trouver un espace libre pour signer, entre Théodore Nott et Bartemius Croupton – écriture élégante et pattes de mouche arrondies. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil nerveux à Pince qui continua de le fixer de ses yeux perçants, se retourna et marcha enfin dans la bibliothèque.

A cause de la grande étagère, le bâtiment semblait petit, car ce meuble en cachait la moitié gauche, remplie d'autres étagères, elles-mêmes remplies de livres, cachant la porte menant aux escaliers, ces derniers menant à un autre étage, rempli lui aussi d'étagères pleines à craquer d'autres livres, réservés aux abonnés, qui dans l'esprit d'Harry étaient certainement des êtres loufoques à l'esprit embrumé des millions de phrases enfermées en ces quatre murs.

Mais l'impression d'étouffement provoquée par le bâtiment n'avait rien à voir avec son odeur de vieux livre et de renfermé, ni avec sa revêche Cerbère, ni même avec ses étagères qui cachaient la vue. Non, le lieu paraissait si étriqué parce qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis le départ de Cecilia, et qu'il semblait bloqué pour toujours vers la fin des années soixante-dix dans toute leur splendeur. A son époque, l'effort de Cecilia pour rendre l'endroit accueillant avait sans doute été célébré. Cependant cela faisait déjà vingt ans que ce n'était plus le cas. Des lampes à lave se tenaient au centre de chaque table pour éclairer la lecture, mais, vieilles depuis bien longtemps, la cire gisait au fond, figée. Une horloge en forme d'étoile était accrochée entre deux fenêtres, mais elle aussi ne marquait plus l'heure. Le seul ajout toujours intact, c'était les posters psychédéliques dispersés sur les murs. Ajoutez à cela une architecture vieillotte – parquet grinçant, étagères de cerisier ornementées, fenêtres de bois dont la peinture s'écaillait en ponctuant les murs – et vous aviez la bibliothèque de Little Whinging, insulte à la notion même de décoration.

Ce jour-là, les cinq ou six tables avaient toutes un occupant. Harry s'avança pour découvrir un vieil homme à la longue barbe toujours au rendez-vous, avec un livre écrit dans une langue inconnue – du grec, peut-être ? Plus loin, un homme aux cheveux de paille se disputait en chuchotant avec son aîné à la moustache parfaite. A une tablée, un indien rajustait son turban, à une autre, un jeune homme rajustait son nœud de cravate. Il passa devant toutes ces tables sans s'arrêter, malgré le clin d'œil du vieillard. La dernière, enfin, ne comportait qu'une personne, un garçon brun, de son âge environ, auquel ses dents de devant lui donnaient l'air d'un lapin.

« Euh, bonjour, tenta-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- Bonjour », répondit l'autre sans lever les yeux de son livre – _Les Dix Petits Nègres_, lit Harry sur la couverture.

L'enfant choisit de considérer cela comme une invitation et sortit de sa besace _Frankenstein_.

_C'est alors que dans la lumière pâle de la lune tamisée par les persiennes, je contemplai le pauvre hère — le misérable monstre – que j'avais créé. Il avait soulevé le rideau de mon lit et ses yeux, s'il est permis de parler d'yeux, étaient fixés sur moi. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent et il proféra des sons inarticulés, tandis qu'un rictus déformait ses joues. Peut-être parla-t-il, mais je ne l'entendis pas._

oOo

_J'entrevoyais encore d'autres possibilités. Provoquer l'apparition de fantômes et de démons était une chose que mes auteurs favoris disaient tout à fait réalisable._

« Bonjour », fit une voix volontaire. Harry entendit son compagnon de tablée grogner en réponse, et il l'imita.

_Évidemment mes incantations demeuraient sans effets, mais j'attribuais mes échecs plutôt à des erreurs dues à mon inexpérience qu'à un manque de savoir-faire ou à une carence dans les théories de mes éducateurs_

« Ce n'est pas très poli ce que vous faîtes, vous savez ? » insista la voix de plus en plus agaçante avec le gémissement d'une chaise tirée. Il finit par lever les yeux.

En face de lui se tenait une petite fille. Ou du moins, il le supposait : de l'impressionnante pile de livres ne dépassait qu'une masse de cheveux broussailleux. Il échangea un regard avec le brun dont le visage ne comportait toujours que la marque d'un ennui profond. 'Vous autres plébéiens êtes si insignifiants.' Ou quelque chose dans ce style.

« Salut, tenta-t-il finalement tandis que l'autre se levait et enfilait sa veste – qui à elle seule devait coûter plus que toutes les possessions d'Harry, ce qui après tout n'était pas si difficile. Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Hermione Granger, fit l'autre d'un ton toujours vexé avant qu'un des ouvrages ne glissent de la pile pour être lu. Tu entres au collège l'an prochain, c'est ça ?

\- Euh, oui… Je suppose, arriva à prononcer Harry. Comment tu le sais ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais très grand pour ton âge, n'est-ce-pas? continua-t-elle avec la voix la plus agaçante qu'il ait jamais entendue – hautaine et aiguë. Un autre livre fut déposé à côté, dévoilant vaguement le front à la peau olive de la fille, avant qu'elle continue. J'entre aussi au collège l'an prochain, Stonewall High, évidemment, le seul autre collège serait Smeltings et on doit payer pour y entrer, mes parents sont seulement dentistes alors ils sont loin d'avoir l'argent forcément. J'ai emménagé il y a trois ans, avant ma mère me faisait cours à domicile pour le primaire, mais le secondaire est plus riche, non ? Où vas-tu d'ailleurs, Smeltings ou Stonewall ? »

Il mit un instant à comprendre qu'il devait répondre à la dernière question. Hermione Granger avait un débit étonnamment rapide – elle avait prononcé toute sa tirade en un seul souffle, vraiment – et parlait beaucoup en général, visiblement. Il grimaça.

« Stonewall. »

Deux livres particulièrement volumineux allèrent sur la pile de droite, et il vit enfin Hermione. Un visage féminin lui offrait un grand sourire et son appareil dentaire scintillait de milles feux. Au-dessus, de grands yeux marrons le scrutaient, presque aussi perçants que ceux de Pince, et étaient surmontés par deux sourcils épais. Puis elle baissa la tête pour lire _Le Monde comme Volonté et comme Représentation_ – ou un truc dans ce genre. Se taisant. Harry profita un instant du divin son du silence avant de reprendre le récit du scientifique fou.

oOo

Il sortit sous la pluie. Cela ne devrait même pas l'étonner. Avant de quitter la bibliothèque, il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione ; après un vague adieu, elle avait à nouveau plongé la tête dans son livre sans plus de considération, et semblait décidée à rester assise au bureau jusqu'à la fermeture, à dix-neuf heures. Pince semblait l'apprécier, ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, toutes deux étant aussi affables. Ses baskets, à peine séchées, étaient déjà à nouveau trempées, tout comme l'ensemble de ses habits, à vrai dire. Harry pensa amèrement que l'on n'était même pas encore en septembre.

« Envie d'un peu d'aide, mon garçon ? »

L'enfant sursauta, surpris par l'ombre bienveillante d'un parapluie, et se retourna à peine à temps pour croiser le regard pétillant (comment un regard pouvait être pétillant, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée) du Vieux. Celui qui lisait en grec ce matin - celui qui lisait en grec tous les matins - celui qui se promenait avec des vêtements aussi miteux que ceux d'Harry - celui qui dormait sur le porche de la bibliothèque et s'attirait toujours la réprobation profonde de sa gardienne. Visiblement, en l'absence d'un toit, il possédait tout de même un parapluie.

« Alors, je t'escorte, ou bien préfèrerais-tu rentrer seul sous ce temps ? proposa-t-il en souriant.

Il était bizarre, personne n'en douterait. Et les Dursley auraient probablement une attaque à l'idée même qu'il parle à leur neveu. Ce qui, pour être tout à fait honnête, était probablement la raison pour laquelle ce dernier avait accepté. Il n'était ordinairement pas très rassuré en présence de vieillards sans domicile fixe au T-shirt arc-en-ciel proposant "Come to the gay side, we have rainbows". Mais sur le côté positif, le grand âge du Vieux permettrait sans problème à Harry, si ce n'est de le battre, du moins de fuir sans nul problème. Marcher ne signifiait pas forcément une longue discussion avec le fou de la bibliothèque.

L'abri réconfortant du parapluie l'accompagna un moment en silence. Un long, très long moment – une éternité durant laquelle le petit fixait ses chaussures avec application alors qu'elles le guidaient une rue après l'autre. Il avait été élevé dans le bruit criard de la télévision et les vagissements de Dudley, dans une maison où le silence était aussi rare que précieux ; il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il pouvait être oppressant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il constata qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié du chemin, ce qui équivalait à, quoi, cinq minutes de route ? (Cinq minutes, trois mille secondes, calcula-t-il, puis cinq sixième d'heure, un cent-quarante-quatrième de journée, ce qui sur une semaine faisait un mille-huitième – un-rien-du-tout.)

Dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Comment vous faîtes pour garder une barbe aussi blanche ? »

Certes.

Pour sa défense, il vivait dans un _placard_. Talents pour se socialiser ? Difficiles à acquérir.

« Je la lave aux toilettes de la bibliothèque tous les matins et tous les soirs, et la coupe toutes les semaines pour qu'elle ne dépasse pas mes épaules, fit le Vieux très simplement, comme s'il n'existait pas de question plus naturelle. Pourquoi tes lunettes sont-elles enveloppées de ruban adhésif ?

\- Dudley les tord tous les matins et tous les soirs, et les casse toutes les semaines pour qu'elles ne prennent pas trop de place, marmonna Harry avant d'ajouter avec plus d'énergie que nécessaire, vous connaissez le grec ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête gravement comme s'il connaissait déjà Dudley personnellement, le regard infiniment triste l'espace d'un éclair. Il attendit un instant avant de répondre doucement que oui, il connaissait le grec, sais-tu ce que je lisais ? Puis, puisque Harry ne le savait évidemment pas, il ajouta :

« Je lisais _Le Banquet_, de Platon. Ce dernier, comme tu le sais sûrement, n'écrit pas de livres ordinaires, comme la plupart des philosophes, mais des dialogues. (Harry ne le savait pas, bien sûr. Il hocha tout de même la tête.) Il y raconte un repas, où une assemblée de sept hommes doivent dresser l'éloge du dieu Eros – connais-tu Eros ? Bien. L'un d'eux commence par argumenter que…

Quelques minutes plus tard, des minutes-secondes, l'enfant était devant le porche des Dursley, toujours pendu aux lèvres du vieillard alors qu'il expliquait que pour Aristophane, les dieux punirent l'orgueil des hommes en les scindant en deux, les laissant pour toujours désespérés de retrouver leur moitié. Mais lorsque les hommes se retrouvaient, ils s'enlaçaient et tentaient de s'unir à nouveau, quitte à dépérir lentement, faute de s'alimenter ou de boire. Les dieux décidèrent alors d'intervenir à nouveau pour sauver leurs créatures.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le vieil homme le regarda avec un rire dans les yeux. Pourquoi quoi ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne laissent pas juste les hommes mourir ? Je veux dire, ce sont des dieux, non ? recommença Harry.

\- C'est une très bonne question. Peut-être que les dieux sont très vaniteux et veulent un peuple pour les vénérer. Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin des hommes, en réalité, qu'ils ne peuvent exister sans leur foi, dit doucement le Vieux, avant d'ajouter, d'un voix plus forte : Mais cela est une histoire pour un autre jour, puisque je crois voir que ta destination a été atteinte, finalement. »

L'enfant fut confus un instant - il n'avait rien atteint encore ? il ne savait même pas la fin du livre.

« Quelle destination ? Oh – oui, les Dursley, soupira-t-il. Le Vieux sourit tristement, puis ajouta très simplement :

\- Quelle autre destination ? »

Et sur ce, il était parti, laissant Harry à se demander s'il s'agissait réellement d'une question rhétorique. Secouant ses interrogations hors de son crâne, il cria au T-shirt fuchsia qui déjà atteignait l'angle de la rue : « Je m'appelle Harry ! Harry Potter !

\- Ravi de te revoir ici, Harry Potter », crut entendre le garçon. Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Il commençait vraiment à rêver éveillé.

Dans ce début de soirée de septembre, les troènes étaient fanés, et leurs fleurs gisaient par terre en lâchant leurs dernières bouffées de parfum capiteux. Même le rosier grimpant du voisin semblait abandonner sa lutte pour son droit au cramoisi. La rue était déserte et pendant un moment, la vie sembla sur pause. Puis un hibou hulula doucement au loin, comme gêné d'interrompre. Une voiture passa trop vite, et la bourrasque qu'elle provoqua ébouriffa encore ses cheveux.

Harry rentra chez lui.

Il se demandait toujours ce que signifiaient les mots égarés.

* * *

1\. D'après mon ami Wikipédia, en Grande-Bretagne, l'école secondaire (secondary school) est de 11 à 18 ans (collège et lycée en France, quoi). Oui, j'ai passé une demi heure à prévoir comment serait l'école et quels professeurs passent de Poudlard au collège et aussi quelles seraient leurs matières pour les A-levels. Youpi, oui, c'est le mot.

2\. En gros, un mille = un peu moins d'un kilomètre.

Le nom du collège d'Harry est selon la version anglaise. J'ai rien choisi. Aussi, l'idée du Terrier vient directement d'_Une place à prendre._

* * *

_Alors voilà. Hermione métisse, pour des raisons scénaristiques (et que sa couleur de peau n'est pas techniquement canon dooonc). Qui arrive plus tôt que prévu parce que... Parce qu'il le fallait. Le T shirt du Vieux existe bel et bien, et j'en suis heureuse. Je suppose que vous savez tous qui il est ? Qui d'autre pourrait briser le quatrième mur comme ça, hein ? La suite : entrée au collège et apparition d'un personnage principal un peu… Différent. À moins qu'il ne le soit pas._


	3. Un palais de contes de fées, partie 1

**Chapitre 3 :** Un palais de contes de fées : partie 1

* * *

_Hmm. Comment poster un chapitre prêt depuis trois mois à la bourre et sans bêta-read, d'après Utopiste._

_(Désolée)_

_(Iamtrash)_

* * *

_« En septembre, il entrerait au collège et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne serait plus dans la même école que Dudley. Dudley irait à Smelting, un collège privé où l'oncle Vernon avait fait ses études. Harry, pour sa part, devrait se contenter du collège du quartier. Dudley en était ravi. »_

Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, chapitre 3

_« - Mais je n'ai nulle envie d'aller chez les fous, fit remarquer Alice. _

_\- Oh ! Vous ne sauriez faire autrement, dit le Chat : Ici, tout le monde est fou. Je suis fou. Vous êtes folle._

_\- Comment savez-vous que je suis folle ? demanda Alice. _

_\- Il faut croire que vous l'êtes, répondit le Chat ; sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue ici_. »

Lewis Carroll, Alice au pays des merveilles

oOo

« Cours !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, Harry ?

\- J'en sais rien, ramper ? »

Les grognements des deux brutes derrière eux s'éloignaient doucement cependant, tout comme le souffle de bœuf de Ron, alors que le petit garçon allait de plus en plus vite.

oOo

Le bâtiment avait l'air tiré d'un conte de fées, d'après Harry. Grandes tours de pierre, pont-levis, gargouilles ouvragées en forme de sangliers ailés, la couleur indéfinissable de la roche devant un soleil couchant, et le je-ne-sais-quoi de magie qui convenait. Un château séculaire, un château enchanté.

D'un point de vue extérieur, honnêtement, le dessin ne ressemblait à rien, tout juste un gribouillis digne d'un enfant de huit ans, mais pour le petit garçon, c'était le parfait reflet de ce qu'il avait imaginé, après une heure de travail et quatre brouillons dont les feuilles gisaient, roulées en boule, sur le sol du placard.

Harry était réveillé depuis cinq heures du matin, trop excité pour se rendormir, trop effrayé pour se préparer. Aujourd'hui était le premier septembre, et le premier d'une longue liste de jours débarrassés de Dudley (à l'école tout du moins). Chaque minute qui passait resserrait le nœud qui oppressait son estomac, son cœur, ses poumons, soit du frémissement de l'impatience, soit du frisson de la peur.

Il n'eut même pas besoin des cris de Pétunia pour se lever. Dès la minute où il l'entendit s'agiter en haut, il sauta de son matelas comme un ressort, enfila les vêtements "propres" (non) de son uniforme, et courut à la salle de bain. Sa tante avait à peine eu le temps de poser un pied hors du lit sous les grognements d'oncle Vernon.

Harry s'arrêta un instant dans la petite salle de bain. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vert plus éclatant que d'ordinaire, malgré les cernes sombres qui les entouraient. Il n'avait pas fière allure, à vrai dire, avec son teint pâle d'être resté trop longtemps enfermé et ces… Vêtements ? Morceaux de peau d'éléphant greffés ensembles dans une parodie de costume ? La seconde description était plus proche de la réalité, quoique légèrement trop longue pour être pratique. Il soupira, rajouta une dernière dose d'adhésif à ses lunettes pour être sûr, puis rejoignit la cuisine, tout son enthousiasme aussi élimé que ses habits décrépis.

Il voulait partir de cette maison avant que Dudley ou même l'oncle Vernon aient eu le temps de l'entrevoir. Les moqueries n'étaient vraiment pas nécessaires aujourd'hui.

oOo

Il y avait un café juste deux rues avant Stonehenge.

Ce n'était certainement pas la première chose qu'Harry aurait dû remarquer, certes. D'ailleurs, Le Chaudron Baveur eusse-t-il été n'importe où ailleurs dans la ville, le garçon serait certainement passé devant sans s'arrêter. Le pub était la définition même d'un bar miteux. Coincé entre ce qui semblait être une librairie et une boutique de disques qui avait une énorme affiche de Madonna, apparemment celle de _Like a Virgin_ (Tante Pétunia n'aimerait pas la tenue – ou plutôt l'absence de tenue - de la chanteuse, se dit vaguement Harry) et tous deux semblaient plus dignes d'attention que le bar. Mais c'était justement cela qui attirait le regard – la rue de Stonewall était l'un des plus beaux quartiers de l'Est, pourtant la partie pauvre de la ville. Quelques épiceries, un immense supermarché, une animalerie et autres petits commerces, une poignée d'immeubles propres et un parc sale : le côté le moins recommandable de ce coin était certainement la boutique de bizarreries, d'occulte et de produits bio (« _Love is Good : there are other ways of flying _», disait l'une des pancartes, accompagnée d'un étrange symbole triangulaire). Alors le Chaudron Baveur faisait tache, avec son affiche à la peinture si écaillée, à la propreté si douteuse qu'on ne lisait à première vue que « Chaud…n B…ve… ». Il aurait été plus à sa place dans l'Est pur, celui qu'Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer, interdit formellement d'y mettre un pas.

Le petit garçon s'approcha prudemment de la vitrine sale qui ne laissait rien voir de l'intérieur. Il était en avance, de toute façon. De plus près, il pouvait apercevoir les tables du café. Proches de la vitre, des femmes d'un certain âge fumaient la pipe en discutant – la porte entrouverte laissait passer des flots d'une langue inconnue qui paraissait du russe. L'estomac d'Harry gronda – il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger ce matin. Il pensa au sandwich fait à la va-vite hier soir, en cachette de sa famille, et au billet froissé que lui avait donné tante Pétunia avec réticence pour son déjeuner. Il posa la main sur la porte vert bouteille, hésitant. Au final, ce fut imaginer le visage de son oncle si il le voyait entrer dans un endroit comme le Chaudron Baveur qui le décida à pousser et entrer dans la salle.

Sa première impression fut olfactive – le bar sentait la cigarette, principalement, mais cela n'était pas insupportable, probablement à cause des fenêtres ouvertes sur une petite cour à l'arrière. Puis le son des bavardages le prit à la gorge, l'étau ordinaire de l'anxiété. Ses yeux dardèrent la pièce rapidement, scannant les menaces, n'en trouvant aucune, sinon peut-être le géant gargantuesque accoudé au bar, échangeant des confidences à voix basse avec un homme qui semblait familier. Ce dernier se faufila jusque derrière deux garçons plus âgés que lui, mais certainement pas adultes non plus, à la même stature trapue et aux mêmes cheveux roux flamboyants.

« Un Irish Coffee, Tom ! tenta l'un deux avec un entrain inhumain. Le barman eut un rire rauque.

\- Ah ouais, Fred ? Tu veux me montrer ta carte d'identité, peut-être ?

\- Alors tout d'abord, c'est Georges, mon vieux, commença l'adolescent d'un ton faussement outré, et ensuite, puisque tu le proposes si gentiment-

Fred-Georges tira une carte de sa poche, et la tendit avec un sourire fier qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Voici ta carte, Tom, Tommy – un regard de menace du barman qui inspectait le bout de papier - Tom.

\- Eh bien, "William" Weasley, le jour où tu m'apporteras une imitation correcte et pas juste la carte de ton frère en sachant très bien que je le connais, peut-être que je te laisserai prendre de l'alcool. En attendant, je te fais un café noir, un sucre?

\- Non, en fait, c'est moi Georges, dit l'autre jumeau avec désinvolture. Mais je prendrais bien le café noir sucre. Fred prendra un crème. »

Les jumeaux allèrent s'affaler devant un tonneau utilisé comme table sous les jurons marmonnés de Tom. Ce dernier alla préparer leurs cafés, tournant le dos à Harry. Il s'avança silencieusement, dû se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir, le trouva étrangement poisseux, et recula aussitôt. Après avoir attendu une minute, il tenta d'appeler le barman, n'osa parler fort, son appel noyé dans le calme vacarme du Chaudron. Au second essai, le géant brun dut prendre pitié de lui, car il appela de sa voix tonnante de baryton, « Tom ! » qui se retourna d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit ? » demanda-t-il.

_Ne pas avoir l'impression d'être dans un mauvais western, peut-être._

« Je pourrais avoir des toasts à la marmelade, s'il vous plaît ? lança Harry innocemment. Le barman s'esclaffa.

\- Des toasts à la marmelade ? Tu te crois où, chez Pied Dodu peut-être ? » dit-il quand il eut finit de se moquer de lui.

Harry avait envie de s'enterrer sous terre, ou devenir invisible. Il bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible. Le ricanement avait évidemment attiré l'attention de quelques clients, dont certains souriaient narquoisement. Mais à nouveau, le grand bonhomme, avec compassion, gueula :

« Arrête de t'foutre du gosse et sers-lui à manger, crétin. Tu vois pas qu'il a faim ? 'Tout maigre com'ça.

\- Oh, euh, oui, euh, bredouilla à son tour Tom en allant farfouiller nerveusement dans la cuisine (non pas qu'Harry puisse le blâmer : même lui était intimidé par l'ogre, et pourtant ce dernier le défendait.) Voilà, il reste des muffins, tu en veux ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête rapidement, tendit un billet froissé, attrapa les deux muffins qui paraissaient un peu rassis, mais rien de grave. Il choisit de manger le premier maintenant et garder le second pour plus tard, au cas où. Le gentil géant lui dit au revoir, et de faire attention, (et au passage mon nom c'est Hagrid, p'tit, tu peux v'nir m'voir si un de ces crétins – il lança un regard sombre à Tom – t'pose problème, d'accord ?) et en repartant, Harry entendit les frères roux chuchoter à propos de Photomaton, de papier et de plastique.

« Eh ! Cool, ta cicatrice ! lança Georges (ou était-ce Fred?)

\- Oh, euh, merci. » fit Harry dans un marmonnement timide.

Il partit après ça.

oOo

Alors, c'était ça, Stonewall.

Il n'y avait face à lui que des murs de briques d'un rouge sale et une grille noire trop moderne. S'il levait les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir une suite de fenêtres dépareillées, certaines intactes, certaines au verre brisé. Une volée de lycéens et collégiens flanquait les murets de la cour, bruyants comme seuls les adolescents savent l'être, avec ce mélange de rires et de cris, et de bavardage et de dispute. Harry avança lentement, poussant sans le faire exprès un grand rouquin avec une moue supérieure, et se perdit dans la foule avant qu'il ne puisse le repérer. L'avantage d'avoir une petite taille il se faufila entre deux gros lards patibulaires, un grand blond très attirant et un autre garçon visiblement perdu, un homme aux cheveux graisseux débattant très vite et très bas avec un type enturbanné décidément familier. Il finit par arriver, en jouant des coudes et de hargne, devant la porte d'entrée, où s'accumulaient déjà un groupe d'enfants de sa taille. Et par de sa taille, il voulait dire de la taille normale pour un enfant de son âge. Même au milieu de ce groupe clairsemé, il se sentait au milieu d'une marée humaine. Le fait de ne reconnaître pas grand monde n'aidait certainement pas non plus.

En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Harry pouvait apercevoir la fille agaçante de l'autre jour, toute de cheveux sauvages et de nervosité, en train de parler très vite à une petite blonde qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. La différence était étrange entre la première, avec sa chemise au col boutonné très règlementaire et ses dents de métal qui s'illuminaient de milles feux dès que la lumière du soleil les frappait, et la seconde, dont la tenue semblait, aux yeux d'Harry, se rapprocher de l'uniforme mignon des enfants des publicités, à la moue ennuyée face à sa camarade qui déblatérait à propos des manuels à lire. Il ne parvenait pas à capturer plus de quelques mots de leur "conversation" et, honnêtement, cela ne lui manquait pas tant que ça.

À part l'Insupportable Hermione Granger, il reconnaissait vaguement les jumelles de tout à l'heure, se tenant juste devant lui. Elles ouvraient de grands yeux de biches à la tentative apparemment infructueuse d'un blondinet apparemment irlandais (si le « vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les Irlandais au lit, uh ? » était un indice suffisant) de les charmer, alors qu'elles lui répétaient avec un fort accent qu'elles ne comprenaient pas un mot. Le blond dépité se retourna au son d'un rire moqueur, marmonna un juron et donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'un grand type à la peau noire. En voyant ce dernier répliquer en le mettant à terre, Harry se recula rapidement au côté des indiennes.

« Quel idiot, franchement. » fit l'une d'elles avec une prononciation impeccable.

La cloche sonna, couvrant le bruit du ricanement d'Harry. Les élèves se pressèrent devant lui comme des mouches sur un cadavre. Et lui, noyé au milieu de la marée humaine, se fit tout petit, immobile.

On eût dit une tempête de sacs aux couleurs vives, un ouragan d'uniformes et de vestes en jean, un raz-de-marée de sneakers fluo. Le frêle, timide Harry ne savait où poser ses yeux il n'avait jamais été au milieu d'autant de personnes à la fois. Soudainement, il réalisa qu'il était à Stonewall High, le collège du quartier, loin du 4, Privet Drive.

Il était seul au milieu d'une inondation humaine. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi isolé, et jamais aussi libre.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry Potter avait l'espoir.

(Evidemment, il finit par rester immobile trop longtemps, paralysé par la foule, et manqua l'arrivée du professeur chargé d'amener les premières années en classe.)

(Parce que serait la vie d'Harry Potter sans une triple couche de malchance et des erreurs magistrales ?)

oOo

Plus tard, quand il parlerait de ce moment avec le Vieux, il sourirait de cette façon, celle que seul lui pouvait maîtriser comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'Harry ne savait pas, comme s'il veillait sur lui tout de même.

« Parfois, les détails les plus simples, le vert des arbres, une rose en fleurs, peuvent nous faire réaliser que malgré toute la souffrance et tous les obstacles, le monde, malgré tout, reste un lieu de mystère et de beauté. Il nous reste tellement de choses à voir dans cet univers, Harry. Nous n'en sommes qu'au commencement encore. »

Le garçon avait envie de dire que le Vieux, lui, avait déjà l'air d'avoir tout vu, tout su, d'être allé aux confins du monde et au-delà mais ce n'était pas le moment, lui semblait-il, mais ce serait gênant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait maintenant. À la place, il demanda juste :

« Il y a des détails qui vous rappellent ça ?

\- Eh bien vois-tu, rien qu'aujourd'hui, un ami à moi m'a rapporté des chaussettes. Très belles chaussettes, avec des motifs de sapins de Noël. J'adore les chaussettes. Elles sont chaudes. Elles, hm, elles enveloppent ton pied d'amour et de douceur, voilà. Et elles ne demandent rien en retour : elles se laissent user jusqu'à ne plus en tenir à un fil. Honnêtement, parfois, je m'inquiète un peu pour mes chaussettes. (Le Vieux réfléchit un instant, puis repris, les yeux très sérieux : ) Je ne me suis pas douché depuis une semaine maintenant. Est-ce qu'elles le vivent bien ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

oOo

« Oh merde. »

Harry se retourna, désarçonné. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la cour, et – à son grand désarroi – plus aucun des premières années qui attendaient devant lui, apparemment.

Face à lui, quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge, cheveux flamboyants, tâches de rousseur couvrant chaque centimètre disponible de sa peau, une stature dégingandée qui faisait apparaître ses bras et ses jambes trop longs pour son corps, comme un jeune poulain. Ses yeux, à demi désespérés, se posèrent sur Harry.

« Soit on est vraiment en avance, soit… commença Harry, étonné de sa propre audace.

\- Soit on est dans la merde, jura l'autre. Ce n'est pas comme un de ces rêves où t'arrives après les cours, ou bien tout nu à l'école, et puis tu te réveilles après avoir la honte de ta vie, pas vrai ?

\- Probablement pas. »

Tâches-de-rousseur jura très fort avant de rajouter, le teint cireux :

« Maman va me tuer. »

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sens. Harry hocha la tête,

Ils commencèrent à courir.


End file.
